The Date
by Makorra9797
Summary: Romantic Makorra fic.


_**The Date**_

"Wow, it's a beautiful day", Said Korra softly.  
She and Mako were sitting beneath a tall tree, trying to protect themselves from the sun. It was a warm day in Republic City, but a cool breeze was blowing on their faces.

"Yeah, better than yesterday", Mako replied, with a slight smirk.

Yesterday had been awful. The usually peaceful, blue skies had been covered in dark grey clouds and a bitter chill lingered in the air.

Korra rested her head on Mako's shoulder as they both closed their eyes, ready for an afternoon nap. Mako usually didn't like speaking to people, let alone having physical contact with them, but this was different. Korra was different. She was the first person he thought about when he woke up on a morning, the last person he thought about when he fell asleep at night. She made him smile, even on the worst days, which was really rare because Mako never smiled. Korra, on the other hand, loved talking to everyone she met. She was loud, energetic and a bit too 'huggy' for most people's liking. It was strange how Mako changed around her, from being this sarcastic, arrogant teenager, to this sweet, romantic guy.

Korra slowly opened her eyes, to find Mako already awake. He swept her hair away from her eyes.

"Do you want to go back to Air Temple Island? Tenzin said you're welcome to come any time." Korra asked.

"Wow, romantic" Mako replied in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well what do you suggest?" Said Korra, looking quite offended by his comment.

"How about we go watch the sunset on the beach?" suggested Mako.

"Hmmm," Pondered Korra. "That's not a bad idea…quite romantic really."

They spent the next 10 minutes walking to the beach and arguing over how romantic Mako is, until finally arriving. They found a nice spot at the water's edge and laid down. Mako decided to show how 'romantic' he was by offering Korra his jacket since it was a lot colder now the sun was going and the bitter chill was settling in.

Of course she took it, and him being a fire bender made him naturally warm, so he took this chance to cuddle her whilst they watched the orange, pink and red fade away and the dark, mysterious night set in. Korra looked up to Mako, her beautiful emerald green eyes fixated on his. This is it, they both thought. Their first kiss. Korra was waiting for Mako to make the first move, but after it was clear nerves had gotten the better of him, Korra leant in and began kissing his lips and he kissed back. At first he thought it was weird, but the good kind of weird. It was like nothing else mattered in the world. As Korra pulled away, Mako summoned the courage to kiss her again, but only on the forehead.

"It's getting late, I'd best be getting home…" Said Korra.

"Yeah, Bolin will be worried about me as well." Replied Mako, looking rather upset that the wonderful evening had to come to an end.

"I've really enjoyed today, you know?" Added Korra. "I hope we can do it again some time. Although, maybe next time YOU can make the first move?" She said with a little giggle.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're the first girl I've ever…you know, liked." Exclaimed Mako, looking quite embarrassed.

"I'm only having a laugh, I like you too…" Korra replied, looking equally as embarrassed.

"Well, let's make our relationship official. Korra, would you go on a date with me, next Saturday?" Asked Mako.

"I'd love to. I really have to go now, bye!" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then began running home.

"See you later!" He shouted. Then turned around and began walking home.

"Why am I such an idiot? Why can't I just tell her I love her? She's the only girl I've ever thought about in this way. The only girl I want to feel this way about. Korra, I love you. See? It's not that hard to say!"

He stopped at the sound of a twig breaking behind him. He turned around, putting his fists up in defence… It was Korra.

"Oh, hey. I thought you went home?" He said, quite awkwardly. Wondering if she'd heard what he said.

"I forgot to give you your jacket back…" She replied in a quite tone.

"Did you…did you er-"  
"Hear everything you said? Yes…" She said before lunging towards him, wrapping her arms around him and whispering. "I love you too."


End file.
